Users who operate a web site or an application may provide commands to operate the web site or application. This arrangement is suboptimal. What is needed is a system and method that can assist a user in operating a web site or application.
Additionally, users may supply some, but not all, information to a website or an application. What is needed is a system and method to assist users in supplying information to a web site or application.